dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Agent (series 4)
The fourth series of British science fiction YouTube series Time Agent that was originally due to be broadcast in 2013. Jaime Carroll is to continue his role as Agent Mortis, with Daniel Sherratt starring as a new main character. The series takes place 18 months after Series 3 and the Giant Flower Alien massacre which, consequentially, concluded with Dartchester now having time cracks all over the city, meaning that anything can come through. Agent Mortis has to create a new team to continue saving the world from the alien menace. Production Crew Carroll stated that he began work on Series 4, impromptu, approximately six months before "Judgement Day" was released, and he named it his "Top Secret Project", not wanting anyone to find out whether or not Series 4 was in production or not.Live Show Jon Gransden is due to return for work on the Visual Effects of Series 4.@Anermay Twitter status He is also to continue his role as producer,[https://twitter.com/JaimeCarroll/status/220303643478474752 @JaimeCarroll Twitter status Time Agent production update 1] and is to direct the fifth episode of the series. Billy Treacy, executive producer of Series Three, has decided to work behind the scenes on Series 4, rather than act. @BillyTreacy93 Twitter status He is also writing an episode, as well as assisting Carroll with some, editing the series, continuing his role as executive producer, and co-directing the fourth episode of the series. It has been confirmed that James Crook directed the second episode of Series 4.@JaimeCarroll Twitter status Filming for the second episode is now complete.@JaimeCaroll Twitter status Writers The writers for Series 4 are Jaime Carroll (episodes 1, 2, 3, 6), Billy Treacy (episode 4, co-writing episodes 1, 6), Akbar Sikder (episode 5)@JaimeCarroll Twitter status and Britty Lea (co-writing episode 3). The addition of Sikder and Lea marks the first series that Carroll and Treacy have allowed other writers to write episodes of Time Agent. In the first, second, and third series, and the Specials, only Treacy and Carroll wrote episodes. Casting In Series 4, Jaime Carroll, Charlie Holliday, Daniel Sherratt and Andy Fowler will portray Agent Mortis, Jennifer Jones, Keith "Nidge" Cookson and Gabriel Messinger, respectively. Carroll continues his role as a main character from the second and third series. Sherratt previously starred in Time Agent with a smaller role, a Nazi officer, in "Downfall ". It is stated that the two are not linked and Sherratt will be playing a completely new character. Charlie Holliday and Andy Fowler are completely new in the series of Time Agent. It has been confirmed that Mortis, Keith, Jennifer and Gabriel will all be members of the Dartchester City branch of the Time Agency.[https://twitter.com/JaimeCarroll/status/220304325963030529 @Jaime Carroll Twitter status Time Agent production update 2] A casting call was posted on the site Starnow, looking for cast for Time Agent. The characters that are on the website are: *'Mayor Charles Bishop': He is the young and inspirational Mayor of Dartchester City. He has a wife, Judy, and a young daughter, Lizzie. He is seen as the city's knight in shining armour and a backbone of strength to the people of Dartchester. Aged 18 to 25. *'Lady Judy Bishop': The wife of Mayor Charles Bishop. She is a calm, collected and trusting mother to Lizzie. Aged 18 to 25. *'Mr Shepherd': He is dark, quiet and enigmatic. From the start his intentions are questionable and he is a character who constantly leaves you on the edge of your seat. Aged 17 to 25. *'Other characters': There are many other roles, some of which are being kept a secret. Aged 18 to 30. The listing was created on 1 March 2012, and applications closed on 30 April 2012. Music David Boskett is composing the music for this series.@Anermay Twitter status There will reportedly be a track titled Revocate Animos in the fourth series of Time Agent,@Boskett_38 Twitter picture along with many other tracks.@Boskett_38 Twitter status It has been confirmed that one of the episodes is to contain 1960's soul music.@JaimeCarroll Twitter status Promotions Trailers A trailer was released at the conclusion of "Judgement Day". It featured Jaime Carroll as Agent Mortis, and Daniel Sherratt and Charlie Holliday as their new characters (although unnamed at the time). A new teaser trailer is currently being created.@JaimeCarroll Twitter status A teaser trailer was also uploaded to YouTube on 21 May 2012, however it is currently unlisted. The only way to find the trailer is by finding a hidden link on the official Time Agent website. The trailer depicted Agent Mortis sitting down, supposedly about to interview Keith Cookson.To respect to Well Billt Productions for the decision to hide this trailer, the Wiki will not list the trailer in the References. Episodes Series Four will consist of three episodes. Series Four was originally planned to consist of six episodes, following the first, second and third series'.@BillyTreacy93 Twitter status. The first three episodes were completed and were released as the series Orignal Epsiode Plan: Main Cast Time Agency - Dartchester City *'Agent Mortis' (Jaime Carroll)Wall Photos - Time Agent - Facebook *'Keith "Nidge" Cookson '(Daniel Sherratt)@BillyTreacy93 Twitter status *'Jennifer Jones '(Charlie Holliday)@BillyTreacy93 Twitter status *'Gabriel Messinger' (Andy Fowler) Others *'Stan the Hologram' (Jack Weeks)Series Four - Time Agent *'Mayor Charles Bishop'Cast wanted for popular Youtube series - Manchester - StarNow.co.uk (Stephen Prescott)Facebook status by Stephen Prescott - Facebook *'Lady Judy Bishop' (TBA) *'Mr. Shephard' (TBA) Villains *'The Venators'@JaimeCarroll Twitter status (TBA) *'TBA' (Ollie Silcock)@JaimeCarroll Twitter status *'TBA' (Donal Borg-Neal) *'TBA' (Grant Battersby) *'TBA' (Andrew Marsden) References